Cloved Lemon Kissing Game
Introduction The Cloved Lemon Kissing Game probably began in the SCA (Society for Creative Anachronism), but has been adopted by other groups, primarily the Discordians and Harmonians. 'Cloved lemons '''are often handed around at parties, revels, "unconventions," and camping events. Those who participate may consider themselves members of the Order of the Cloved Lemon. How to play *(From ''Et Cetera Discordia, Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht and Principia Harmonia. This section was released into the public domain. Note that these books uses "e" as a genderless substitute for "he" or "she". This version by Princess Unicornia and Reverend Loveshade) This holy ritual was discovered by members of the Society for Creative Anachronism, which stubbornly insists it is not a division of the Ĕk-sĕn-trĭks Cluborguild. (The SCA was founded on the anniversary of the Bavarian Illuminati in 1966 in California, just one year after Principia Discordia was first published in California, which sounds mighty suspicious to us). The ritual has five steps, naturally. 1. Someone, the Lemon Clover, inserts cloves into a fresh lemon (or some other fruit, in which case this person is the Some Other Fruit Clover. But pucker-inducing lemons generally work best). Making a pattern with the cloves is optional. Possible patterns include a heart, smiley face, the number five, the Sacred Chao, or the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. It’s generally best to prepare the lemon shortly before the game begins, although the cloved lemon can be refrigerated for a short while. 2. One person, the Giver, hands the cloved lemon to someone e would like to kiss, called the Receiver. Usually this is done at a party or other get-together, except funerals. The game generally happens while other things are going on, sometimes continuing through a whole party. 3. The Receiver then takes a clove out with es teeth to freshen es breath. If the Receiver doesn’t like the taste of cloves, e may use es hand. If played in a hot tub, declare a non-breakable container to be the Sacred Used Clove Receptacle. If played anywhere else, a clove may be deposited wherever is appropriate, as swallowing cloves can be pretty nasty. 4. The Receiver indicates the body part the Giver may kiss by offering that body part to the Giver and/or pointing to it. Usual locations are the hand, cheek, lips, open mouth/tongue. Unusual locations are left to the imagination. However, the nature of the kiss should always be mutually agreeable. The Giver should be gracious, even if the kiss is less intimate than e desired. 5. The Receiver now becomes the Giver, and goes to Step 2. This continues until your lemon runs out of cloves (in which case you may either end the game or go to Step 1), or players run out of body parts. (But body parts, unlike cloves, are reusable. And rekissable). Origin The cloved lemon kissing game was likely created in the 20th century (possibly in 1974) in the SCA. It bears similarities to practices of the historical period covered by the SCA, which is primarily Europe from the 5th through the 16th century CE. Sources *''Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht'' *''Et Cetera Discordia'' *''The Known World Handbook'' External Links *http://cunnan.sca.org.au/mediawiki-1.23.6/index.php/Cloved_lemon *http://discordia.loveshade.org/ek-sen-trik-kuh/clovedlemon.html *https://www.facebook.com/clovedlemon *http://wiki.caid-commons.org/index.php/Cloved_Lemon Category:Games